Interlude
by Yami-Jen
Summary: More or less a continuation of Happy Birthday Aibou! This deals with the Malik/Yami/Yugi situation I created in that last story....And it also serves as an 'interlude' between HBA and the next story I'm writing in the Happy Birthday series!!! Yaoi! Y/Y Pl


Interlude  
  
By: Yami-Jen  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
A/N: This is more or less the sequel to the 'Happy Birthday' stories I wrote earlier...It follows the Yami/Malik/Yugi thing I had in my last story....so for this story it's pretty much necessary you've AT LEAST read Happy Birthday Aibou, cause there's lots of references to what happened in there. Pairing? Yami/Yugi for this one! And consider yourselves lucky, cause I detest writing lemons involving Yugi...  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh...okay? If I did I would be spending time with my Camero (Or Mercedes, or Viper! ^_~), my Cherry-red Gibson Explorer Guitar, some hot Japanese guys, and my arse-load of money. Not writing dumb little stories on fanfiction sites...  
  
  
Warnings: Yaoi!! OOC!! Bad Language!! Fluffiness!   
  
  
*Quick story notes*  
  
\blah\ = Malik to Yami Malik  
\\blah\\ = Yami Malik to Malik  
{blah} = Yugi to Yami  
{{blah}} = Yami to Yugi  
  
~~~~~ = scene change  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
Yugi skidded to a halt in his kitchen, panting because he just ran down two hallways and a flight of stairs.   
  
'How could he?!' He wondered angrily, referring of course to Yami. His stupid yami who had just had sex with Malik, his sworn enemy. 'If only I had known he was gay...'  
  
He slammed one of his small fists into the kitchen table. It hurt so much that Yami would just go and screw anyone, even his own enemy for god's sake, before even showing affection to his hikari. Yugi wandered dazedly to a counter, "What's wrong with me?"  
  
His voice was shockingly loud in the silent house, "Why doesn't my yami love me?!"   
  
He yelled the phrase as tears came and blurred his vision. 'It's probably my own fault....I didn't think he would like me that way, so I invented that Anzu thing....but there's only one person I truly love.'  
  
He moved back to the kitchen table and sat in one of the chairs. He was so exhausted, but there was no way in hell he was going back up those stairs. Nope. He wasn't going to see his yami all tangled up with...Malik! Why Malik? The boy was attractive, no one could deny that, but why would Yami just go and randomly screw him? Yugi let his head rest on his arms. A few final tears streaked down his face as he drifted off to a fitful sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Malik groaned softly as he drowsily sat up and stretched his arms over his head. He looked around, unsure of where he was until he noticed the arm and leg that were thrown over him. 'Oh yeah, I fucked Yami!'   
  
He grinned wickedly as the details of the previous night came back to him. Yami began to stir as well, and soon he had sat up and was cringing in pain. Malik chuckled, "Did you forget how much it hurts, Pharaoh-baka?"  
  
Yami growled softly, "Actually, last night was the first time I'd been taken..."  
  
Malik's eyes widened in surprise, 'And he let ME take him?' Out loud he let out a sigh of impatience, "Of course you hadn't; you WERE the fucking pharaoh."  
  
Yami just ignored the Egyptian boy and slid slowly out of the bed. Hobbling out of the room, he headed for the bathroom, 'A nice hot bath should help...'  
  
Malik rolled his eyes and shouted after him, "We're still rivals pharaoh! Don't think I'm going to treat you any differently now!"  
  
He climbed out of the bed and smirked at the stains that were upon the Pokemon sheets, 'Looks like the runt will have quite an interesting mess to clean up.'  
  
He searched around and finally collected all of his cloths, which had been scattered about the room the previous night. After dressing, he exited, definitely not eager to speak to Yami anymore. 'My yami's probably waiting for my story anyways...' He smirked.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yugi moaned in his sleep as he subconsciously sensed something. Someone was standing over him. He jerked awake and nearly fell out of his seat as he looked up to find none other than Malik. "N-Nani? Malik?!"  
  
Malik grinned rather psychotically at the little one, "Ohayou Yugi. I just wanted to let you know that your yami is a GREAT fuck. Seriously. I mean, don't be surprised if I start to hang around here a LOT more. Plus he thinks I'm just as great. Fuck, if I wasn't in a loving relationship with my own yami, I'd probably just move the hell in. Well, Ja ne!"  
  
With that, he exited the kitchen, leaving a shocked and appalled Yugi to stare blankly. None of what he said was actually true, but he just wanted to upset Yugi even more. It was just so fun. He chuckled evilly to himself as he walked down the Mutou driveway to his motorcycle and peeled out, heading for his own home.  
  
Yugi slammed his head to the table. He would rather freakin' shoot himself in the head than endure having Malik come over to fuck again. But at least the stupid bastard was gone now. Yugi stood up rather shakily and headed back to his bedroom. He could get some real sleep now in his room. He made his way upstairs.  
  
But the poor kid wasn't so lucky. When he neared his bed, he found his sheets stained red with a little blood, and white with semen. "Iie!!! Why did they fuck in MY BED?!?!?!"  
  
Yugi was past furious. This had to be one of the worst days of his life....and it was only 7:00 in the morning! He ripped the sheets off of his bed and threw them across the room. Grabbing his pillow, which was thankfully safe, Yugi curled up on his mattress, blanketless, and fell asleep almost instantly. The poor kid got barely any sleep the night before, especially at the kitchen table, and so between that and his emotional anxiety, he was exhausted.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yami sank into a tub of steaming, relaxing water. He shut his eyes as he moaned softly. He had felt so incredibly sore when he woke up this morning. He actually started to feel some sympathy for those poor slaves he had taken so often without any preparation in Egypt. 'They probably didn't walk right for weeks...'  
  
And the guilt had started to sink in as well. Last night, to his rabidly-horny self, it had seemed like fucking Malik was the way to go. Today though, he actually felt some regret. He didn't love Malik. Sure the boy was sexy as hell, and willing to do whatever....but his heart didn't want Malik. He wanted someone who was much more innocent....and unattainable. He wanted Yugi. But his hikari's heart belonged to someone else....Ra-damned Anzu!! Yami sighed. How the hell could his hikari love HER? Of all people? Yeah, there were some attractive girls out there that Yami wouldn't mind screwing, but Anzu was definitely NOT on that list. The way she's always all over him....Yami shuddered. And poor Yugi, he claims to have this crush on her, and she pays hardly any attention to the petite boy. She has a crush on the 'dark' Yugi instead. It made Yami sick to think about it.  
  
He leaned back, submerging his hair. He groaned as he realized his desire for the boy had only had only increased with his getting laid. The pharaoh was broken out of his thoughts as he heard Yugi's voice coming from the next room.  
  
"Why'd they fuck in MY BED?!?!"  
  
Yami sighed. Poor Yugi. He was horrible for doing this to his aibou. The poor kid was probably traumatized by his earlier actions. 'He'll never look at me the same....'  
  
Yami pulled his sore body out of the tub and grabbed a towel, drying himself. He would have a long talk with his hikari, and apologize. Hopefully that could make things a little better?  
  
After wrapping the towel around his slim hips, Yami entered Yugi's room and resisted the urge to go 'Awwww!' Yugi was curled up on the bare mattress with no blankets, clothes and hair rumpled, fast asleep.  
  
'The poor kid....But he looks so irresistible like that...' Still wearing only a towel, Yami sat on the bed next to his hikari and brushed the boy's bangs out of his face. He spoke mentally to Yugi, even though the boy was asleep and probably couldn't hear him.  
  
{{Gomennasai aibou....my actions were stupid.}}  
  
He leaned over the other and pressed his lips to the soft forehead.  
  
{{Aishiteru Yugi....I just wish you could return my feelings...}}  
  
With that, Yami rose back up and returned to the bathroom to dress. 'If only I had the guts to say that to his face....If only I wasn't sure he'd reject me...'  
  
After hastily pulling on one of his many sleeveless black shirts and the leather pants he was wearing the previous day, Yami headed to the guest bedroom to sleep some more. After all, Malik really exhausted him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
About an hour later, Yugi stirred in his sleep and he awoke. After rubbing his eyes and looking around a little, all of the emotions and anxieties that had anguished him earlier returned, along with another lingering memory. 'Did Yami apologize?'  
  
He seemed to remember Yami saying he was sorry and that he loved him....but no. It was just a dream. Yugi shook his head sadly. He just dreamed that Yami said that. There was no way he would otherwise. The dark one had no clue how he felt. It was all just wishful thinking.  
  
After shaking his head again and sighing deeply, Yugi looked around the room and realized the bathroom was now empty. Yami had left it. 'Where did he go?' He wondered.  
  
Yugi left his room and wandered down the upstairs hallway. When he passed the guest bedroom, he happened to casually glance in and the sight surprised him. Yami was asleep there, curled up on the bed. Yugi smiled in spite of himself and walked in the room and stood by the bed. His dark side's sleeping form looked so much younger and more innocent than usual.   
  
The boy hesitantly lifted his hand up and ran it through the pharaoh's thick dark hair. It was so soft, just like his own. Yugi smiled faintly and brought his fingers to his yami's face. So soft and peaceful. He was just perfect.  
  
Without even realizing what he was doing, Yugi lowered his own face to the other's and brought their lips together softly. He kissed the dark spirit softly and slowly, as not to wake him.  
  
{I can't hate you Yami....I don't think it's possible.}  
  
Yugi slowly lowered his body on the pharaoh's and he laid his head on the taller boy's chest.   
  
{Aishiteru....But I can't tell you that. You'd rather be with Malik anyways...}  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and whimpered slightly. It felt so comforting to be laying on his dark's warm body. He knew he had to get up soon though, for he couldn't risk the chance of the other waking up. His thoughts were interrupted though when he heard a voice inside his head.  
  
{{Yugi, Aibou, Koi, Aishiteru...}}  
  
Yugi's head snapped up and came face to face with the other boy's fiery crimson eyes, "Y-Yami?"  
  
Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around his hikari, holding him close, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I thought you only liked women when you said you liked Anzu..."  
  
Tears were at Yugi's eyes when he spoke, "Iie Yami, I never liked Anzu. I just said that because I thought you'd never love me in return. Gomennasai!"   
  
"Shhh Koi, it's alright. I should have never screwed Malik....will you forgive me? Onegai?"  
  
Yugi smiled and snuggled up to Yami's chest, "Hai Yami. Aishiteru."  
  
"Arigato. Aishiteru my hikari." Yami pulled the lighter boy to his face level and ran his thumb over those soft lips. Yugi parted them and whimpered slightly, giving the other a pleading look. The pharaoh smirked before removing his thumb and replacing it with his lips.  
  
They both closed their eyes, the passion and frustration they had both felt was released in this kiss. Their tongues dueled and Yami slowly rolled the two over so he was on top instead. They finally broke apart panting, gazing in each other's eyes.  
  
{{Yugi, can I make love to you?}}  
  
Yugi stared into those lust-filled crimson orbs with his own amethyst.  
  
{Hai Yami, I want you inside of me.}  
  
Yami shivered in pleasure at those words. He attacked the smaller boy's delicious mouth again as he slid his hands up the other's shirt, breaking apart for a moment to bring it over his head. He then let his hot tongue slide down the boy's neck, dropping kisses along the way.   
  
After moaning loudly, Yugi pushed Yami back and pulled at his shirt.  
  
{It's only fair Yami...}  
  
The pharaoh smirked at his hikari and pulled his own shirt off, revealing his lean, yet defined chest. Yugi immediately lifted his head and began licking and nipping at a nipple. Yami was a bit surprised, but moaned in appreciation, and let a hand wander down to the smaller boy's nipples, fondling and pinching. The other hand traveled to the growing bulge in Yugi's pants, rubbing it, causing the boy to groan.  
  
{I want you so much Yami...}  
  
Yugi mouth left his dark's chest and he reached for his pants instead, unbuttoning them, and trying to pull them off. Yami sat up and assisted him, and then removed the smaller boy's as well. He then ground his arousal into his hikari's, producing wonderful friction and groans of pleasure.   
  
{{Aibou? Do you have any lotion}}  
  
Weak with the need he was feeling, Yugi just pointed to his bedside drawer. Yami quickly reached over and opened it, pulling out a bottle of raspberry lotion, and then poured some in his palm. He used it to coat his throbbing member and his first three fingers, and then leaned back over Yugi, kissing him deeply.  
  
{{This might hurt some....I just want to warn you, koi.}}  
  
{I don't care Yami. I need you.}  
  
Yugi's usually light violet eyes were dark with passion, clouded with lust. Yami had to swallow deeply before he inserted a slick finger, probing and stretching. Yugi just moaned and clutched to his darker half. Yami continued preparing his hikari with the other two fingers, and then stared into those beautiful eyes yet again.  
  
{{I'll ask you one last time. Are you ready aibou?}}  
  
Yugi threw an arm around his yami's neck and brought him down for a passionate, tongue-filled kiss.  
  
{Does that answer your question?}  
  
Yami smirked into the kiss, and then broke away, keeping his self control in check as he slowly slid into his other half. Yugi let out a light cry of pain and dug his fingernails into the pharaoh's shoulders. The dark boy stopped moving and ran a hand over the other boy's cheek.  
  
{{Are you okay?}}  
  
{Yes! I know it'll get better! Just don't stop!}  
  
Yami nodded and kissed his hikari softly as he pushed the rest of the way in. He paused for a moment, even though Yugi said not to, just to let the boy adjust. When said boy bucked his hips impatiently, the dark spirit pulled himself out and started thrusting at a moderate tempo.   
  
Both let out moans of pleasure at the feelings that were produced, and Yugi wrapped his legs around the other's waist.   
  
{{How does that feel?}}  
  
{Unbelievable Yami...}  
  
Yami lifted his hikari's hips up and changed the angle of his penetration, producing a scream from the other boy. Yami just smirked and continued in that position, speeding up his tempo.   
  
Both were sweaty, with hearts racing as Yami let himself lose control. He pounded in hard, but not hard enough to hurt the petite boy. Yugi was screaming with each thrust, his vision blurring and his nails leaving bloody marks on the other's shoulders.  
  
{Yami....I'm going to come...}  
  
Yami reached down and roughly stroked the other's erection, pushing Yugi over the edge. Waves of pleasure rushed over him as his seed spurted on their stomachs, screaming his yami's name. His muscles clamped down on Yami's shaft and he came as well with a few final thrusts, the name of his hikari on his lips. Depleted, they laid together on the bed.  
  
{Aishiteru Yami...}  
  
{{Aishiteru Aibou...}}  
  
Yugi cuddled up to his yami's chest happily and Yami wrapped his arms tightly around his hikari. Both boys happily drifted off to a restful sleep, knowing finally, that the one they loved actually returned their affection.  
  
  
*THE END*  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
A/N: What's next on my agenda? A story entitled "Happy Birthday Malik!" since y'all liked the Happy Birthday Series so much! This story kinda served as the 'interlude' between Happy Birthday Aibou and HBM cause the Yami/Yugi thing really doesn't fit anywhere else, and I wanted a resolution for it. I can't promise that HBM! will be up really soon, cause I want to finish a couple of chapters for Li'l Hentai Stories on mediaminer.org. One chappie just needs the lemon part written in, and the other I've just started....so sometime in the near future, look for Happy Birthday Malik! (It'll involve M/YM/R/B, but no four-way lemon. Sorry. ^_^)  
  
By the way, I was bored so I decided to incorporate more Japanese than normal into this story! (and I apologize if it is horribly incorrect or kinda sporadic in places....I only know some! ^_^) The next one probably won't be this way...like I said, I was just bored! ^_^  
  
Baka = idiot, stupid  
Ohayou = good morning  
Nani = what  
Ja ne = see you!  
Hai = yes  
Iie = no  
Gomennasai = I'm sorry  
Aishiteru = I love you  
Koi = love  
Onegai = please  
Arigato = thank you  
  
Please drop me a review! Let me know what you thought! Arigato! ^_^ 


End file.
